


The Prestige Coupon

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Hairstylist!Magnus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has never liked going to the hair salons - he finds hairstylist to be way too chatty. Plus, it's too expensive and not worth it anyway. That is until Izzy makes him go to the hair salon, tricking him with a soon to be expired coupon that needs to be used. Alec whines and groans, but eventually goes... and he soon finds out that maybe there is one hairstylist that he likes quite a bit!





	The Prestige Coupon

**Author's Note:**

> Another first meeting? Yes. Because I'm obsessed.

****

''Hello and welcome,'' said the young man that welcomed Alec as he stepped inside of the hair salon and he narrowed his eyes. Isabelle made him come to this salon, because she had apparently a coupon and gave it to Alec. She had just had her hair done and didn't need a haircut quite yet, but the coupon was expiring and she made Alec use it. Alec didn't really like salons, because they just gave him the creeps. He just didn't understand why he'd need to pay so much if he could easily give himself a haircut at home, which he had been doing for years now and he never got any complains. Not only that, but all hairstyles wanted to make small talk with you and Alec really wasn't good at that.

Alec liked his hairstyle and he still didn't understand why Izzy was being so... persistent about it. But, no, Izzy told that he needed to pamper himself once in a while and Alec was just grumbling and rolling his eyes. That was until he stepped inside of the hair salon that Izzy made him visit and his jaw dropped when he saw the man that welcomed him. His smile was blinding as were his clothes. Not to mention that hair that was just wow! So, maybe Isabelle had ulterior motives by sending him down here? Alec narrowed is eyes and hummed, thinking.

‘’Knock, knock… anyone in there?’’ asked the stylist and Alec quickly snapped back to reality, making the man in front of him smile and Alec looked down a little bit, because he wasn’t used to be in the company of hot people. ‘’Do you have an appointment, sir?’’ he then asked and Alec quickly remembered that he indeed had an appointment that Izzy made for him! This was all very suspicious, because usually she would never-

‘’Um, yes, actually,’’ said Alec after he finally remembered how talking worked and the man stepped in front of the little notebook he had by the computer and Alec perked up. On the notebook there was a little kitten that was bathing in glitter and Alec rolled his eyes. This one really was as extra as they came, huh? His whole salon was bedazzled as well, but not in the sense of it being too much. It was all very over the top, but somehow he made it work and it looked pretty cool, actually. But that made him worry for his hair – was he going to put glitter on it as well, because his own had plenty of it and Alec shook his head.

‘’I’ll need a name, sir,’’ reminded him the stylist and Alec nodded.

‘’Right,’’ huffed Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Lightwood,’’ he said and watched how the other’s eyes widened a little bit. ‘’Alec Lightwood,’’ said Alec and then cringed. ‘’I really didn’t want to say this in the James Bond kind of way,’’ he then said and made the other one smile again Alec sighed. His smile truly added ten extra years to Alec’s life span and he just pressed his lips together. Maybe he owed Isabelle a thank you after all!

‘’Isabelle’s brother,’’ the other said quietly and Alec narrowed his eyes. That shouldn’t really surprise him as Izzy was a regular client in this salon as she would rave about it nonstop. Then again, it was a pretty well-known place in New York. ‘’Right, you’re booked for today, found you now,’’ he said and then closed his little notebook. ‘’My name’s Magnus and I’ll be your stylist for today,’’ he said and when Alec finally learned his name, his heart jumped into his throat and he then mused. Even his name was extra, how expected, truly. But it suited him and Alec shyly smiled. 

‘’Um, okay,’’ said Alec and then reached into his pocket. ‘’I, um, have this coupon,’’ said Alec and awkwardly handed it over to  _ Magnus,  _ who happily reached for it and then studied it.

‘’Okay,’’ said Magnus with a giggle and then signed Alec to follow him and then told him to sit down and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’Is there anything the matter?’’ asked Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

‘’Isn’t this for washing hair?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’But I just washed them before coming here and… won’t there be just a haircut?’’ asked Alec and then looked himself in the mirror and Magnus straightened up.

‘’You did give me the prestige coupon,’’ said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’That includes a scalp massage with shampooing and deep conditioning,’’ explained Magnus and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and he blinked a few times. A  _ massage?!  _ Like having Magnus’ hands on him? Alec’s eyes dropped on Magnus’ hands and he then noticed just how slender his fingers looked, which looked even more extra with that shiny blue polish he had going on. Alec then pressed his lips together and decided – that day he was going to be a  _ prestige client.  _ It was probably going to be expensive as fuck even with the coupon, but Alec couldn’t miss out on such an opportunity. Not when he had an angel there with him and he was Magnus’ in a heartbeat. 

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec. ‘’How do you want me?’’ he then asked and Magnus grinned at the question.

‘’Rest your butt on the chair and tilt your head back. Leave all the rest to me, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed up to his cheeks and then just looked down, sitting in complete silence and as he had so many questions. Magnus called him darling! Maybe he did that for all of his clients? He probably did and Alec was just fanning himself as he waited for Magnus come to him. Magnus came soon, wearing a few towels and handed one to Alec to put it under his neck and then he tilted his head back again and shuddered when he found himself looking up at Magnus’ face.

‘’Um-‘’

‘’Feeling comfortable?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. 

‘’I don’t need that cape thingy?’’ 

‘’No, that comes later, when I’ll be cutting your hair,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec nodded. Sure, that made sense and he bit into his lower lip. ‘’I’ll put on some relaxing music. Is that okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Sure, whatever he wanted. ‘’Good,’’ said Magnus and gave Alec another reassuring smile. Soon, the music was on, nature sounds and birds chirping playing in the background and Alec slowly fluttered his eyes shut, but then quickly snapped them open when he felt Magnus gently touching his head. ‘’Oops, did I startle you?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Oh, um, no, no, all’s good,’’ said Alec and looked down.

‘’Good,’’ said Magnus and gave him another soft, relaxing smile. He really knew what he was doing because Alec felt relaxed completely and the massage hadn’t even started. ‘’I’ll start the water, tell me if it’s too hot or cold, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded again, Magnus slowly wetting his hair and the temperature of the water was perfect. Again, Magnus was a pro! Slowly, Magnus combed Alec’s wet hair back with his fingers and Alec let out a little gasp. That felt really,  _ really _ good! Magnus’ fingers were talented and Magnus slowly popped open a bottle of shampoo. That smelled really good, what was it? ‘’You’re really the quiet type, huh?’’ commented Magnus and Alec opened his eyes. ‘’My clients are usually very chatty,’’ he then explained.

‘’I hate small talk,’’ said Alec and watched how Magnus’ eyebrows raised. ‘’Usually the stylists are too chatty for me and annoying, so I stopped going,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’No offence,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned.

‘’None taken,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’I suppose I, myself, am quite chatty too,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’ll try not to be so that I don’t scare you off out of my salon,’’ joked Magnus and Alec for the first time in his life didn’t mind a chatty stylist, because he liked the sound of Magnus’ voice. And he seemed quite funny, too! Alec just cutely shrugged and then pressed his lips together. Alec didn’t want to appear to be snobby and then he just smiled.

‘’I, um… I like the shampoo,’’ suddenly said Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. ‘’Smells really nice,’’ he then explained himself properly and Magnus smiled, nodding.

‘’Sandalwood,’’ said Magnus. ‘’One of my personal favourites,’’ he then said and Alec felt honoured that Magnus graced him with his favourite shampoo. ‘’I’m happy you like it as well. My clients usually complain that the smell is a bit too strong,’’ he then said and pouted. ‘’Finally someone who thinks the same,’’ said Magnus and put some of the shampoo onto his hands and then started putting the product into Alec’s hair, gently lathering it up and Alec enjoyed how Magnus’ fingers felt in his hair, smiling a little bit as he let his eyes slowly close again. He was  _ this _ close to purring and he then cleared his throat. 

Magnus smiled as he watched his client’s smile widen. Alec had a tiny smile on his face and his eyebrows lifted as Magnus continued combing his fingers through Alec’s hair and then slowly started massaging his scalp. That was when Alec let out a low moan of comfort and Magnus chuckled. That deep chuckle above him made Alec flush, but he really couldn’t help himself. ‘’I-I’m sorry, I just-‘’

‘’It’s okay,’’ said Magnus and grinned. ‘’I take it that you’re enjoying yourself?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. He truly underestimated how good a scalp massage could feel and he shuddered. ‘’This feels really,  _ really _ good,’’ he then confessed as he placed his hands together in his lap and Magnus smiled. Magnus’ fingers were slowly moving around his scalp in slow, circular motions. That mixed with the background music made Alec feel really relaxed and Magnus smiled when he realised that Alec was slowly relaxing under his touches. ‘’So,’’ started Alec. ‘’You, um, know my sister?’’

‘’Oh, yeah,’’ said Magnus. ‘’She’s a regular at my salon,’’ he said and smiled fondly. ‘’Izzy is quite the character,’’ he then added and Alec grinned.

‘’You have no idea,’’ said Alec and then started cracking up. ‘’Yeah, she insisted really hard on me coming down here, saying that I just  _ had _ to meet you,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes, slowly looking up at Magnus, who looked down at him and as their eyes met, Alec gasped and then looked away. It was way too intense. 

‘’Really?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’I-I’m not really complaining though,’’ said Alec quickly.

‘’Oh, neither am I, darling,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m glad you decided to come,’’ he then carried on, slowly moving his fingers to the back of Alec’s head and Alec gasped softly. ‘’Shh, that’s it, relax, Alexander,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec let his eyes close again. ‘’Feeling relaxed?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and smiled. ‘’Your fingers are really talented,’’ he then blurted out and Magnus chuckled.

‘’They truly are, aren’t they?’’ asked Magnus and put a big more pressure at Alec’s neck, slowly moving his hands to the side and started combing through Alec’s hair again. ‘’I’ll wash out the shampoo now, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just nodded, not caring really. He just wished that Magnus could keep doing this forever and ever. 

After washing the shampoo out, Magnus started to condition Alec’s hair and Alec was again in heaven, Magnus’ fingers gently applying the product, tugging on Alec’s hair, combing it through and Alec was softly moaning along, not really noticing it himself, but Magnus sure as hell did. And it was doing wonders to his body, leaving him flustered. So flustered that he ended up tugging onto Alec’s hair a bit harder than he intended and Alec let out a surprised, startled groan of what sounded like  _ pleasure.  _ Oh my! 

‘’Crap,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Sorry, did it hur-‘’

‘’You can do it harder,’’ escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor – was Alexander even aware of what he was saying? His words were a  _ sin _ ! Did Magnus mind it? Fuck no!

‘’It’s not that kind of a massage, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly opened his eyes. Magnus saw that Alec was panicking and he just shook his head. ‘’No, it’s all good, it was a joke,’’ said Magnus and Alec bit his lower lip as he was screaming on the inside – he fucking sucked! Magnus was going to think that he was so lame and- ‘’You’re adorable,’’ suddenly blurted out the stylist and Alec perked up. 

‘’You’re hot,’’ said Alec back. ‘’I’m starting to think that this was a set up,’’ said Alec then and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Oh, no! Alec caught on! Whatever would he do now? Magnus chuckled and then shrugged.

‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about,’’ said Magnus innocently. 

‘’Yes you do,’’ said Alec. ‘’Izzy was very suspicious,’’ he said. ‘’She wanted me to meet you… but not like in you being the hairstylist, but she meant more than that,’’ he said and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’She wants us to get together!’’ he then said and Magnus started cracking up, again massaging Alec’s scalp and he then just put on a surprised expression, gasping.

‘’Oh!’’

‘’Yes! It all makes sense now,’’ said Alec and rubbed his palms together. ‘’Can’t wait to tell her that her little plan didn’t work and that I caught on,’’ said Alec and Magnus then pouted cutely.

‘’Oh, it didn’t work?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked up. ‘’So,’’ said Magnus and hummed. ‘’If I were to say that I really think that you’re cute and that maybe I’d like to invite you out for a drink sometime that you’d say no?’’ asked Magnus and then looked away, sighing in a very over-dramatic manner and Alec’s jaw dropped. Wait, what now?! 

“ _ Huh? _ ” asked Alec and turned around, the water from his hair dripping all over and Magnus started laughing, making him tilt his head back again and Alec was very confused. “I don’t-”

“Well,” said Magnus and made a little pause. “If I’m being honest, maybe the whole set up wasn’t only Isabelle’s idea,” said Magnus and made a little pause, Alec’s jaw dropping. “Since Izzy is a regular at my salon we’ve become friends and, well,” he said and hummed. “She had told me a lot about you and from what I’ve heard, you sounded like a really sweet and cute guy,” said Magnus and Alec was completely shocked. Isabelle was talking about him with other people?! “I didn’t want to seem too forward, but then she showed me your photo and I just  _ had _ to meet you,” said Magnus and Alec was slowly processing all of this. “Plus, your sister mentioned quite a few times that you’re very single and since I’m in the same boat, I thought that maybe… you’d be interested,” said Magnus and felt himself getting flustered as Alec was looking up at him so intensely. “Never mind, I got ahead of myself. Forgive me,” said Magnus as he was mores or less babbling at that point. 

Alec was slowly processing it as Magnus was washing out the conditioner and as he was done, he gently started drying Alec’s hair a little bit. As he wasn’t saying much, Magnus thought that Alec was perhaps angry, but then when he sat down and finally got his cape, Alec snapped back to reality and he smiled happily. “You heard that I find you hot, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. “W-well! Good. Because, well,” said Alec as he was trying to find the correct words to express himself. “Maybe I could take you up on that drink. I think the whole set up thing is kind of cute,” said Alec as he was imagining Magnus sitting in his chair and plotting the whole thing. 

“Yeah? You don’t find it creepy?”

“Not at all!” said Alec and Magnus flushed a little bit, clearing his throat and he then clasped his hands. “Izzy didn’t mention how cute and funny you are,” muttered Alec. “I’d like to get to know you better?” asked Alec and Magnus was game.

“Awesome,” said Magnus and then turned Alec’s chair around and then smiled. “But first, we have to do something about these,” he said and gently ruffled Alec’s wet hair. Alec grinned and smiled. Magnus might be the only hairstylist he’d ever like and he was quite okay with that. “What did you have in mind?”

Alec thought about it and then he grinned. “Something that will make me irresistible on our first date,” flirted back Alec and Magnus chuckled, nodding - he could work with that. And Alec? Well, let’s just say that that day he:

  * found his favourite hairstylist
  * owed his sister a big thank you
  * got himself a hot date
  * _damn he looked good with that new hairstyle - Magnus was amazing!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
